


I begged you to stay. You said "hey man I love you, but no fucking way."

by dreamingKatfish



Series: DR GTA!AU [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, GTA!AU, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Idealization, Near Death Experiences, Vomiting, but you probably shouldn't at this point of the timeline, could be viewed as romantic, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingKatfish/pseuds/dreamingKatfish
Summary: He told them to run, he'll keep the police distracted. There was no time to argue. He just wasn't expecting to face his past regrets so soon again.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Shirogane Tsumugi
Series: DR GTA!AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1324448
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I begged you to stay. You said "hey man I love you, but no fucking way."

**Author's Note:**

> A request from tumblr by a very lovely anon.

Hard isn't his job. His job is pretty easy in comparison to some of the shit he's dealt with before. He's lost track of the nightmares they've caused. The amount of times he's drunk himself to near-death if wasn’t for the crew dragging his ass away from the glasses. Those are hard. His job isn't hard. Picking his crew over himself isn't hard. Dying if it means they live isn't a hard decision to make. That isn't hard.

But standing here while someone who was once his best friend pointed a gun at him? That was hard. Watching someone you love be willing to kill you? It's hard. But here he is. Standing on the roof of Maze bank, having been chased to the top by police. Helicopter fly around him. The wind tearing through his clothes. And Shirogane standing before him, finger on the trigger, more than ready to shoot.

Looks like his luck finally ran out. No way out. Least he's facing his regrets. She would shoot him, wouldn't she? 

"It doesn't have to end like this Ko!" Shirogane shouts. "You can still come back! We don't have to do this!"

Oh, Shirogane… He really wishes that was true. "You know I can't."

She stomps her foot, "And why not!? Every last idiot here is a criminal, who cares!?" She seems exasperated, "We can still fix this! We promised we would fix this, together!" 

"It's not that simple! It was never that simple! We were children we said things without knowing better!" He doesn't even think of reaching for his gun. He can't do it. Not to her. That doesn't mean he can go with her though either.

"Please, Ko!" She begs, she doesn't cry. She never was the kind of person to.

But he doesn't relent, he can't, "I love you Shirogane and I'd love to come back, but look around you! There's no way!" Shame he's not like her because he does cry. "Things won't magically get better! I want it to.  _ God _ , you have no idea just how much I want it to. But I can't stop. I won't tell you to. But you need to understand joining the police? It's not going to fix anything." He shakes his head, "I wish I could tell you otherwise. I know what to do now. And I have to do this my own way. You don't have to believe me." He looks up at her, "I know you don't. But please understand I can't." 

"Bullshit!" She screeches. "You're just fucking lying!" Her hand wavers, "you have to be…" The rest of her begins to shake, "You never lied to me…" She looks at him, " _ You aren't him _ ." 

He sighs, "I wish I wasn't either."

"I don't want to do this…" She begs him.

"But I've changed, so you're going to have to shoot me." 

"Please don't make me do this Ko…" 

"I'm sorry."

She doesn't look at him as she pulls the trigger. And Ouma feels his side torn open and  _ burn _ . It's a clean shot. And Ouma isn't holding his breath. But it's not hard. He's been shot before. In worse spots even. His job isn't hard.

Hard is watching as Shirogane cries for the first time. Watching her whole body shake as she drops the gun and pulls her hands to her mouth before collapsing. She throws up. But he's still standing, even as he bleeds at an alarming rate. And he shuffles his way over to her. Ignoring the pain the threatens to tear him apart. And he holds back her hair. 

She pulls back away from both the vomit and him. But he just shuffles closer. She stares at the bullet hole wide-eyed. But Ouma just pats her hair, kisses the top of her head and whispers a gentle, "I'm sorry." He doesn't say for what. But they both already know anyway. 

She meets his eyes, "Please."

He gives her a sad smile, "I can't promise that."

She puts her head in her hands and cries. And though her sobs break his heart, he pulls back. He walks to the edge of the roof and looks down. Plan B either will put him out of his misery or he'll be back to see another day. He's not sure which result he prefers. 

With one last glance back at Shirogane he lets himself tumble over the edge. Time slows down As he falls he stares up at the sky and thinks. If this is his last moment he feels regret in his heart. There's so much lost. He wishes he could see the stars one last time at least. But it's a cloudy fall afternoon. And there's not even a sun in sight. He closes his eyes and lets his mind still. No point in regretting this now. 

.

..

…

….

…..

…… 

Of course, it's never that easy. Warm arms wrapped around him and suddenly he's not falling. He doesn't open his eyes and the person holding him doesn't ask him to. He's pulled up to the plane. And lets himself rest against the other's chest as they fly away. 

Ouma thinks he knows how he wished plan B to go. 

Too late to regret it now.


End file.
